Alternative Ways
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke comienza a ignorar a Naruto y éste se pregunta por qué...Aparece un libro extraño en el sótano del Uchiha. ¿Habrá de verdad un camino alternativo?


Rabia.

En grandes cantidades.

Eso era lo que sentía Naruto Uzumaki aquella mañana.

El rubio frunció el ceño una vez más, observando cómo su amigo/rival, Uchiha Sasuke, se sentaba tranquilamente al pie de aquel árbol, pasando de él completamente como si no fuera la cosa con su persona. Llevaba prácticamente todo el día ignorándole en cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciese y, por algún motivo, esto le sacaba de sus casillas. No es que Sasuke soliera prestarle mucha atención normalmente, pero de ahí a prácticamente olvidarse de su existencia era demasiado, no podía permitírselo.

-Eh, tu, Sasuke-teme -se colocó delante del joven moreno, que se limitó a hacer como si no lo viera- ¡EH! Te estoy hablando, capullo engreído –bufó.

Pero el Uchiha parecía no hacer caso alguno a sus provocaciones. De hecho, cuando se cansó de los comentarios del rubio, simplemente se levantó y se fue hacia el puente para observar el curso del río, relajado, con su habitual semblante de serenidad.

Cuando por fin llegaron Sakura y Kakashi, pudieron comenzar a trabajar. Aquel día se sometieron a un entrenamiento para mejorar el taijutsu de los tres. No tenían permitido usar ningún tipo de ninjutsu y, con lo acostumbrados que estaban ya, les resultó muy difícil. Sobre todo a Sakura que tenía la peor forma física de los tres.

Durante el entreno, Sasuke iba a su bola todo el tiempo y el enfado de Naruto crecía y crecía sin parar. Éste no solo no le echaba cuenta, sino que había estado hablando con Kakashi e incluso con Sakura. Estaba claro que su plan de hoy era "ignoremos a Naruto", pero…¿por qué?

-Ahhh…menos mal que ya hemos terminado –Sakura estiró los brazos hacia arriba- por fin podremos volver a casa, ¿ne, Sas-?¿Eh?¿Sasuke…kun?

La chica alzó la vista al moreno, que se encontraba justo delante de ella mirándola con el rostro un poco más serio de lo normal.

-Sakura –su voz sonó fría como siempre. Parecía que estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Si, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó algo ruborizada.

-Quieres…-una venita se marcó en su frente- ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

Se hizo el silencio. Los pajarillos cantaron.

Todos se habían quedado mirándole atónitos. Kakashi incluso había dejado caer el libro que estaba leyendo. Sakura no sabía si sonrojarse o desmayarse. Naruto sintió crecer en enfado hasta límites insospechados. Finalmente la kunoichi comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Ah…eh…claro.

-Te recojo a las nueve en tu casa.

-V-vale –por fin un poco más despierta- ¡Soy tan feliz, Sasuke-kun! –"SHANNARO!".

Y dando saltitos de felicidad, la pelirosada se fue hacia su casa para prepararse bien y estar increíble en su ansiada, esperada, añorada y soñada cita con Sasuke. Buscaron con la mirada a Kakashi, pero también parecía haber desaparecido del mapa.

-¡Oe, teme! –volvió a insistir el kitsune. Sin embargo, Sasuke seguía sin estar por la labor de ignorarle por completo.

-¡KUSO!¡Para ya con esto, maldito engreído de mierda! –le propinó un puñetazo en la cara al moreno, que se volvió para mirarle furioso.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan pesado, Usuratonkachi?¡Déjame en PAZ!-le devolvió el golpe en el mismo sitio.

-¡¡Teme…!!! –le miró furioso.

-¡¡Kisama…!!

Y la tormente explotó del todo. Casi sin darse cuenta, se habían lanzado el uno contra el otro en una estúpida pelea. Una vez más. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, parecía haber más motivos subyacentes que les hacían estar más enfadados.

Narutó le dirigió un puñetazo a Sasuke, pero fue rápido y, agarrándole la pierna, tiró al kitsune al suelo, comenzando a golpearle. Éste, viendo que Sasuke le estaba machacando, aprovechó una pausa del Uchiha para propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Al tenerlo atontado, le quitó de encima y se colocó esta vez sobre él. Sasuke pudo agarrarle de los brazos, y comenzaron a dar vueltas el uno sobre el otro tratando de ganar la posición ventajosa.

De un salto se pusieron en pie y, tras respirar unos segundos, volvieron a lanzarse a la pelea. Una patada por parte del Uchiha fue esquivada por Naruto que, tras golpearle en una pierna, impulsó a Sasuke hacia atrás de una patada en el estómago. Este cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente y con un grito de rabia se lanzó contra Naruto en un placaje bestial, haciéndole rebotar contra un árbol. Le siguió para no darle tiempo a respirar y le agarró la camiseta con furia.

El rubio, enrabietado, le cogió de la camiseta también y ambos jalaron del otro para continuar con su lucha. Y lo imprevisible, ocurrió. Pues no llegó ningún golpe por parte de los dos que, tras mirarse a los ojos durante unos segundos, comenzaron a besarse tan salvajemente como si aún se estuvieran golpeando. Naruto, agarrando el cuello de su rival con tanta fuerza que pareciera que iba a ahogarle. Sasuke, enganchó sus manos al cabello rubio con furia, tirando de él fuertemente. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía sentirse mal por aquel contacto brutal, solo se besaban, con lujuria, con hambre, sin parar.

Sasuke se dejó caer con Naruto encima, rodando de nuevo por la hierba, pero esta vez de una forma muy distinta a la anterior. Se apretaron el uno contra el otro con fuerza, abrazándose, besándose, mordiéndose. Hasta que, un ruido lejano, les hizo reaccionar.

Se separaron agitados, empujándose el uno al otro y se quedaron mirando con los ojos desorbitados, sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, o más bien, sin poder siquiera creerlo. ¿Acababan de hacer lo que creían?¿Cuándo habían dejado de pelearse para empezar a...a…?

Sin decir palabra alguna, Naruto se levantó del suelo y, cuando estuvo seguro de que las piernas le sostenían, echó a correr como un desesperado por todo el campo de entrenamiento, en dirección a su casa.

Por su parte, Sasuke se dejó caer de espaldas en la hierba y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? Si, precisamente, la idea era alejarse de Naruto, ¿no?...entonces…¿qué sentido tenía aquello?. Hizo memoria de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Flash Back-

"Vaya como está esto de polvo…" pensó angustiado Sasuke cuando bajó al sótano de se casa para coger algunos libros. Allí era donde tenía la biblioteca, con todos los libros que había podido recopilar de los restos de la masacre.

"Voy a tener que volver a limpiarlo esta semana…qué remedio". Pero algo llamó su atención en la estantería. Un libro con el lomo marrón, muy gastado, en el cual podía verse el símbolo del sharingan impreso.

"¿Qué es esto? No lo he leído nunca…"

Agarró el libro y comenzó a leer la introducción. Estaba escrito a mano, y la letra era un poco difícil de comprender. Le costó bastante tiempo habituarse, pero tras una media hora de lectura podía identificar las letras bastante bien. De repente, su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido.

"Mangekyou…Sharingan" interesado cada vez más, siguió leyendo.

"Para conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan, debes acabar con la vida de tu mejor amigo…" menuda novedad, pensó. Pero lo siguiente que leyó, le heló la sangre en las venas "…sin embargo, yo he demostrado la teoría de que hay un camino completamente inverso para conseguirlo…" respiró hondo, pasando la mano por su frente, y continuó leyendo "canaliza un fuerte sentimiento hasta los límites, y obtendrás el Mangekyou Sharingan…yo lo he conseguido, hoy mismo, no matando a mi mejor amigo, sino amándolo hasta límites insospechados…".

Tiró el libro al suelo. No sabía que hacer, le temblaban las manos y el cuerpo. Tan sólo una imagen acudió a su mente en aquel momento: Naruto. Y se asustó. Se asustó mucho.

End Flash Back-

Y había estado todo el día ignorándole, esquivándole, haciendo como que no notaba su presencia. Tan sólo para demostrárselo a sí mismo. Aquel idiota no podía ser su mejor amigo, y, definitivamente, NO podía amarlo hasta…hasta…

Se sonrojó con solo pensarlo. Y, sin embargo, recordó el beso de hacía unos instantes. ¿Qué había sido eso? Además…él necesitaba el poder. Necesitaba tener el Mangekyou Sharingan…si había un camino alternativo para conseguirlo…¿acaso no valía la pena intentarlo?

Se levantó con pesadez y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Llegaría, se daría una ducha, tomaría una cena caliente y el próximo día pensaría qué hacer.


End file.
